The invention relates to a mobile crane comprising a lower vehicle and an upper vehicle turningly mounted thereon and bearing a telescoping boom with a luffing cylinder for the pivoting thereof.
Various different forms of such mobile cranes are in existence, there being the possibility of extending the telescoping boom by a latticed top member permanently connected with the upper end of the internal telescope member or however of pivotally providing the internal telescope member with a braced, luffing latticed top member.
One object of the invention is to design a mobile crane of the sort noted initially which while possessing enhanced possibilities of application, may readily be changed over between the condition for operation as crane and the state for transportation.